memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656
La liste suivante recense le personnel de l' , dont le nom n'a jamais été cité à l'écran. Division du commandement : Voir: Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 de la division du commandement Division des sciences : Voir: Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 de la division des sciences Division des opérations : Voir: Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 de la division des opérations Multiples divisions ; Officier #1 This officer served in multiple divisions on board Voyager in the 2370s. Wearing a command division uniform, he was standing next to the tactical station and reading a PADD during the attack of the Kazon-Ogla starships. When Voyager was hit by the Kazon carrier vessel, he was thrown against the console and fell to the ground. Two fellow officers then assisted him and brought him off the bridge. ( ) He worked on the bridge while Voyager tried to escape from a quantum singularity and fell over a console when the ship was hit by a shock wave. ( ) He was in main engineering when Voyager tried to repair the damage done to the nucleogenic cloud being and fell off the second level in engineering when the being activated its defense systems. ( ) He was on duty, wearing a command division uniform, on the bridge when a space-dwelling lifeform hit the ship and he fell off the stairs on the bridge. Ensign Samantha Wildman helped him stand up. ( ) His console on the bridge exploded during a shootout with the Kazon prior before Voyager was taken over by the Kazon. ( ) As part of the sciences division he encountered the Hanonian land eel in a cave on Hanon IV and was eaten by the eel. ( ) File:Voyager command officer during Kazon attack.jpg|On the bridge ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 1, command.jpg|On the bridge ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 1, sciences.jpg|On Hanon IV ( ) ; Officier #2 This officer worked in the operations division and sciences division aboard Voyager while stranded in the Delta Quadrant. He was on duty in engineering when the crew prepared to enter Borg space in 2373 and made first contact with Species 8472. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when Tuvok surprised the kissing couple B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris and when Seven of Nine uncovered the Srivani scientist Alzen. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by the Krenim Annorax using his temporal weapon ship, he was among the medical personnel who evacuated sickbay shortly before deck 5 blew off. He then treated the wounded in the triage mess hall. ( ) He suffered from acute functional dyspepsia after consuming Neelix's version of Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili. Tom Paris treated him in sickbay. ( ) A biomimetic copy of him was working in the mess hall and cared for the crewmembers who suffered from degradation. ( ) He visited the mess hall and talked to alien visitors while Voyager docked at the Markonian outpost. ( ) He attended a concert by The Doctor, held for the Qomar in the mess hall. ( ) He visited the mess hall when Neelix told B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay how he got sunburned on the surface of the Norcadian homeworld. ( ) He was in the mess hall when B'Elanna Torres, accompanied by Janeway, requested all crewmembers to stop eating because there was a contaminant in the replicator system. ( ) He appeared as part of Neelix peaceful memory during his meditation while trapped in a Jefferies tube, as told as a story by Neelix to the Borg children aboard Voyager. ( ) He took orders from B'Elanna Torres while Voyager was outfitted with the ablative generator from the 25th century. ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 2, sciences.jpg|In the mess hall File:Biomimetic copy, science officer 2.jpg|A biomimetic copy of this officer File:USS Voyager dual officer 2, operations.jpg|Working in engineering Divisions inconnues ---- ---- ---- Division du commandement arde vulcaine en 2377]] ;Maquisarde vulcaine (2371-2377...) Elle assista à une réunion du Maquis en 2377 à la suite d'attaques perpétrées contre les anciens membres du Val Jean. ( ) et ne fut pas envisagée pour le ponn farr de Tuvok ou Vorik.}} Division des sciences ]] ;Officier scientifique (2371-2372...) Cet enseigne officier scientifique humain parla à Harry Kim dans les couloirs du vaisseau en 2372 ( ) Médecine ;Officier médical en chef (2371 +) ( ) ;Infirmière Vulcaine (2371 +) ( ) Techniciens Division des opérations Ingénieurs ;Chef-ingénieur (2371 +) Le chef-ingénieur du vaisseau est mort en 2371 lorsque le Voyager fut projeté dans le Quadrant Delta ( ) : commander J. Bratlett, lieutenant commander L. McGarry ou lieutenant commander T. Ziegler.}} Sécurité en 2377]] ;Officier de la sécurité (2371-2377...) Cet officier a servi durant 7 ans au sein de la section sécurité à bord du Voyager. , , , , , , , .}} de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Voyager en:Unnamed USS Voyager personnel nl:Naamloos USS Voyager personeel Personnel de l'USS Voyager inconnu Personnel de l'USS Voyager inconnu Personnel de l'USS Voyager inconnu Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager Personnel de l'USS Voyager inconnu Personnel de l'USS Voyager inconnu